Going Home
by Jesse X3
Summary: What happens the day after Alexandria's 'Crimson Dream? (11)
1. Chapter 1

"Maxwell Herondale!"

I hide in the rafters as Max skillfully drops to the floor of the training room to meet an exasperated warlock at the door.

"Magnus, what brings you here?" Max asked as if he doesn't already know.

Magnus' green-gold cat eyes bore into him, "You know very well, Shadowhunter. Where is she?"

Max's voice shines with recognition, "Oh, you're looking for Alexandria," motioning to the large training room, he continues, "No dragons here, I'm afraid."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Magnus asks, fury filling his voice.

"Honestly, Magnus, I haven't seen her in a while." A clever truth, since he hasn't actually seen me in a few hours as I hid up here in the shadows.

"She left some time after I went to sleep to go hunting, and I haven't seen her since." Magnus says, a little defeated.

"I'm sorry Magnus. I'll let you know if I see her."

"Tell her to come home please." Magnus leaves slowly.

I hear the old elevator in the distance as Max begins searching the rafters looking for me, "You shouldn't tease him like that.

Launching myself from the shadows I land a few feet in front of the Shadowhunter, "Then why do you use creative truths when talking to him?"

"You always use me to hide from him." Max states simply.

My eyes grow wide, "Use you? Is that what you think of me?"

"That's not what I said." He turns to leave, but I don't let him get far. I put myself between him and the door.

"You implied it quite clearly. Tell me Maxwell Herondale, do you think I use you?" I demand to know.

Max sighs dramatically before answering, "Sometimes, I know you don't mean to and you're playing more often than not, but you do at times. Happy now?"

I stare at the Shadowhunter before me a moment before bilking and turning to leave.

"Hey." I hear Max call making me pause, "you know I don't mind covering for you. You don't have to leave."

"I'm sorry Maxwell. I never meant for you to feel that way about me. I'll do my best to be more responsible in the future. I'll see you in a week." Without letting him answer I leave throw the double door and disappear into the Institute to avoid him.

Soon after I leave.


	2. Chapter 2

*Alexandria*

I've come home, but Magnus isn't here. I'm not worried but since I've been gone all day I do miss him. A tiny grey and white fuzz ball comes into the bedroom with me as I walk through the loft. I walk to the piano room, but for once the instrument hold no interest to me. Thus I move to the potions room, Chairmen Meow stops at the door knowing better than to come in. My eyes wash over the jars and boxes of ingredients on the tables, the books staked on the tables, the shelves, and the floor. This room needs cleaning. Walking out, Chairmen begins to follow me again as I move to the kitchen. Meowing softly, Chairmen tells me he's hungry. I smile faintly at the fuzz ball before fixing his food and placing it down for him to eat.

"What an odd cat." I say softly walking to the living room. Tired of seeing empty room I lay down on the couch closing my eyes slowly, intending to wait for Magnus to return.

* * *

*Magnus*

"Vampires! So full of themselves!" I mutter to myself opening the door to my loft. Walking into the living room I notice my cat curled up, purring in his sleep, behind the couch. Laughing quietly, I approach the fuzz ball to get a better look; idly I wonder when Alexandria will be back. I've missed her today.

Suddenly, I stop. Someone is on my couch. Silently I walk up behind the couch and lean over it to see the sleeping person.

I feel a smile spread across my lips as I watch Alexandria sleeping.

Her head bent down, knees pulled up to her chest, her right hand holding her legs, the other hanging off the couch carelessly, mouth slightly open, her face still and peaceful. Glancing at Chairmen I wonder if the two know they sleep in the same position. Both are quite adorable like this.

Alexandria's shirt moves slightly, and for a moment I panic thinking something's wrong, but then I remember. Alexandria's warlock mark, her wings. A touchy subject those wings. I wonder about them from time to time-like now. She never lets anyone see them, not even me, but she's asleep at the moment. What if I only looked at them? Just really quickly?

I lean toward her, carefully nudging the back of her shirt up, thankful she had chosen a rather loss shirt to wear today. She doesn't move an inch, I nudge the shirt up a little more, revealing two very red wing tips. My eyes wide with curiosity, I nudge the material up once more, the entirety of the wings coming into view. Thin black skin covers oddly visible white bone, swirls of crimson veins threaded under the skin like cracks in marble. The black making intricate patterns away from the bone fading quickly into crimson stretched from bone to bone. A beautiful mix of black and red, but somehow gruesome as well. I can see why she doesn't like anyone to see them. A beautiful nightmare, just like her.


End file.
